The Littlest Duckling
by Eliza Ghost
Summary: House goes shopping for Halloween costumes with the Cuddy girls to make sure his girlfriend gets something to his dirty liking, but ends up helping Rachel pick out her costume instead. It's adorable, if I may say so myself.


**A/N: Hi! Thank you for clicking. I hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**

"A nurse." Gregory House pointed at a skimpy but otherwise lackluster costume on the costume wall. Apparently Halloween stores had decided that women would only dress in revealing outfits, which made House very happy, to no one's surprise.

"I see enough of those everyday, thanks. Any other bright ideas?"

"Vampire."

"Nope. Nice try, House, but I'm not being a vampire, sailor girl, school girl, or any other costume with a dress that looks like a shirt."

Cuddy pushed the cart through the Halloween store as House limped behind her. Of course he'd come in order to win a favor, but more importantly, to get input on his girlfriend's costume.

"A hooker?" A little boy who was picking out decorations looked up at House, who promptly made a face at him. The kid's eyes widened and he scurried down the aisle.

"In you dreams," Cuddy responded, oblivious to the kid and House.

House raised his eyebrows. "Usually, but last night you were biker chick."

Cuddy nodded. "A biker? I like it."

House gestured to the giant wall of costumes, saying "well then don't let me stop you."

"House, do you really think I can show up to my daughter's class Halloween party as a biker?"

The man shrugged. "If you're looking to score a few points with the school principal, then it's perfect." Cuddy gave him a weary glare. "Alright, fine. Go as a pirate."

"A pirate? Sounds…normal enough. What's the catch?" House limped over to the costume wall and pointed to the picture of the pirate costume he meant. It was low cut. Of course.

"Remind me not to bring you shopping again."

"But Moooooom, you know I love shopping!" He said in a childish, sarcastic whine.

A small voice came from behind him. "You like shopping?" The couple turned to face Rachel Cuddy, Cuddy's two year old daughter. Her mother smiled and lifted her into the cart's child seat.

"He's just being silly. Did you find what you need, baby?"

"I don't know what I want to be."

Cuddy put a hand on her hip. "I thought you were going to be a ballerina?"

The little girl shook her head. "Lame," she said, getting a high-five from House in reply.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Cuddy asked, her cell phone ringing. "I'll be right back. Maybe House can help you pick out a costume," she said, and then as she passed House, "don't corrupt my daughter."

House pushed the cart a few feet down the aisle over to the children's clothing section. "What do you want? Your mommy's paying, so go bananas."

"Maybe a witch."

"Nah, you don't want to be wearing the same thing your mom wears everyday, kid."

"So no doctor?"

"Whatever you want. I won't be at the party to call you names."

"I want you to come," she said sweetly. House would never admit it, but she tugged at his heartstrings.

"I'll think about it. But don't tell your mom."

Rachel put her finger to her lips and make a shushing sound. House gave her a lopsided smile, deciding then that he'd better go. "Oh, that one!" Rachel cut off his mental note to come by pointing to a costume.

House looked at the costume she pointed to. "You want to be a duck?" House asked skeptically.

"No. A duckling. That's what your team's called, and they're the best doctors, 'cause they work with you."

All he could manage to say was "Good choice."

He tossed in another bag of candy as Cuddy's high heels came clacking towards him. "So, did you two find anything?"

"I'm going to be a duckling, Mommy!" Rachel pointed to the costume pack, which Cuddy promptly picked up. "It's cute. I like it, Rachel." She gave her girl a kiss on the head.

"I helped," House stated matter-of-factly.

Lisa Cuddy shook her head. House pointed to his cheek, which she kissed after rolling her eyes. "At least you're useful for something."

"Can I be a duckling when I grow up?" Rachel asked her mother out of the blue.

Cuddy did a double take. "Sweetie, you're not going to turn into a duckling one day."

House looked at Rachel and said "Don't be so narrow minded, woman. She's getting closer every day."


End file.
